


Still Feeling Alive

by Taeim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeim/pseuds/Taeim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a friend. All she asked for was Auruo being bound, gagged and completely under Levi's control, and that's exactly what this is. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Feeling Alive

There were few things more satisfying then getting a loud mouth to shut up. Though he hadn’t yet managed to accomplish it with Hanji, he had finally perfected the skill with his own squad. While most would fall silent with just a single look, there were still a few that liked to push his buttons, the few that like to see just how much they could work him over until he had to teach them their place.  
There was something pleasurable that came from teaching them their place. 

This in itself was pleasurable. He could just stand there, and watch the man who enjoyed mimicking him so much as he struggled to get free. This was the kind of thing Levi thrived on, the quiet little passion that only came out at the best moments. Kneeling before the sandy haired man, a gloved hand came up, two fingers sliding under Auruo’s chin and forcing those hazel eyes to focus in on his own.

“You’re making a mess.” He said simply, running a finger along the other’s chin, wiping away the bit of dribble that had managed to slip out. This had to be one of his best knot sets though. Levi was good at knots, and he knew just how to use them. Shoved into the other’s mouth was a basic gag, the rope sliding between his lips and forcing his mouth open. Hell, it was wrapped almost lovingly up in one of the clean cloths that he hadn’t gotten around to using yet. If one were to follow the rope around, they’d see it tie neatly behind his head, before shifting down to his arms. It was all one piece, just so every time Auruo would move his arms, he’d force his own head back as well. 

Levi ended up shifting back, sitting down and slowly pressing a boot against the front of the other’s pants. His legs were still free. At any time, Bossard was more than welcome to get up and go find someone to cut him free, and yet, he stayed there, more lust than anything in his eyes. The fear was a nice addition as well, Levi noted. Letting his hands support him by pressing against the hard ground behind him, he drove the heel of the boot into the older man’s crotch once again, wanting to make him squirm. Perhaps he had done it a bit too hard, from the sharp gasp that barely slipped past the cloth. 

He was sure words would have told him off for that one, if they could have come out clearly. Letting out a loud tsk, Levi was already pressing forward, his hand pressing against the other’s chest to press him back. “Pissy little bastard.” He whispered, shifting himself right between the other’s legs. “What, do you want me to kiss it better?” He wasn’t going to untie the other, it wasn’t part of the agreement. Once Auruo was leaning back, eyes scanning around to make sure no one was coming, he nodded just once, and Levi’s hands were on him. 

It was easy to work the leather waist belt off, before letting his fingers easily flick down button after button, pulling each of them off before looking back up into those eyes. They were still just as needy. God, the man was nothing like him… Levi would never let himself be so easily dominated. And yet, his hands easily wrapped around that hard, sensitive cock, pulling it from his pants and letting his thin finger slowly start to slide up it, just barely teasing the underside with his thumb nail. “You’re so fucking dirty, old man. You’re going to have to learn to clean up better for me if you want this to continue.” 

It was the same banter, time after time. Levi always complained about his taste, the mess he made, and when he let Auruo talk, he’d always counter with how filthy Levi’s mouth was, and it deserved something filthy in it. Even now, he was mumbling it against the gag, his hips bucking up slightly into that warm hand. It had started years ago, just as frenzied, we’re still alive sex. And from there it had just devolved into what it was today. Nothing more than stress relief and a chance to get the urges out of their bodies. 

This was the third time he had tied the other up, under set conditions and spoke, agreed upon rules. Every now and then, when the older man would make a noise of discomfort, he would actually glance down to make sure the other wasn’t attempting to tap out. That wasn’t a problem at the moment, however, as Levi made a rather disgruntled noise, before slipping just the head of the other’s cock into his mouth. It was all he needed to do to get the other worked up to where he wanted. 

Levi himself was already pleasantly worked up, his hands slipping off the other’s dick as he let his mouth start to work him over. Pressing feather light kisses down the side of his cock, Levi let his hands slowly undo his own pants and started to work them off his own ass. It was still fairly quick these days, especially when they ended up in a shared room. Tonight they were at least on Levi’s floor, leaving them at least some privacy.  
Once those tight, white pants were down, he pulled his lips off the other long enough to start sucking on his own fingers. Levi was off the other’s dick long enough to earn a groan from the older man, his eyes glancing up once again and for the first time, he was smirking. That in itself made Auruo’s toes curl slightly, trying to shift his legs just a bit wider to encourage the other to go back to working on his dick. Once Levi pulled his fingers back out of his mouth, he slid his tongue along the shaft and tried to hide the sound of his breath hitching as he pressed the first two fingers in. This needed to be rushed more. He wanted sex, nothing more than that.

He only ended up working himself open with those two fingers, pulling them out right as he slipped the other into his mouth, attempting to get his dick wet enough to actually not need anything else. It would hurt, and he’d enjoy every minute of it. The pain only reminded him that he was alive, and it wasn’t like he’d ever show enough weakness to limp. 

Pulling off his dick with a pop, Levi pushed himself up off the ground, shifting forward and almost immediately shifting so he could straddle the other’s hips, not even hesitating to press Auruo’s cock up against his still, rather tight hole, before roughly shoving the other in. The groan from both of them was audible, gag or not. God, it felt good, it felt right. It showed what this really was. Sex. Hot, hard sex that left them both shaking and feeling good in the end. 

And Levi had every ounce of control. It would have been even better if Erwin hadn’t chose that moment to open his door, his eyes down on the paper that was clutched in his hands. “Levi, I need to have a discussion with you about a few extra items you had wanted with the latest shipment.” He said idly, pushing his glasses up as he looked up from the paper. Doing nothing more than cocking an eyebrow up at the two, he didn’t say anything other than, “In my office, when you have a free moment.”

Letting out a low groan, he pulled off the other quickly, swearing that he’d make it up to the other as Levi straightened himself up, slid his pants back on and nearly sprinted out the door.

Auruo just hoped that it wouldn’t be Ral that was sent in to clean him up. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, Well that was an experience.  
> I think I'm going to go back to writing Nile now, it just flows far easier.  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
